


Stress Relief

by AliceAshdown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAshdown/pseuds/AliceAshdown
Summary: You and Draco have been friends since you first met on the train in your first year. I mean, why wouldn't he be your friend? You were everything his family, and by extension, he himself, saw greatness in. You were a pureblood Sytherin. Nothing more, nothing less. You began dating secretly in your third year and it just carried on to now. It's your sixth year at Hogwarts, everything is strained and stressful for you and Draco, given the circumstances. Though, a little bit of stress relief here and there could go a long way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (The only real note I have is just pointing out that when you're with someone for long enough, you don't really discuss a scene anymore unless you're trying something new. I speak from experience.)

Draco stared intensely at (y/n) as she entered the great hall, his brow furrowed tightly as his stone cold eyes followed her every move from over his knuckles, his elbows propped up on the table on either side of his empty plate. He hadn't been eating much lately, for plenty of reasons. One of which being his discontent with the fact that (y/n) had insisted on staying by his side through everything he was going to have to do. Of course he wanted her by his side, her unwavering support, and someone to hold when it was all over, but she was stubborn as a mule. He wanted to keep her safe. There was no sure fire way to do that with her fighting right beside him.. One wrong move and they were both dead..

  
Quickly he became aware of his surroundings once again when someone began snapping their fingers before him. "Draco... Draco!" (Y/n) spoke firmly. "What are you doing? We have to go." She huffed, leaning on the table with one arm, the other still waving in his face. "Or have you forgotten you still need to attend classes while all of this is going on?"  
"Don't get mouthy with me, (y/l/n)." Draco sneered, narrowing his eyes up at her, before standing and glowering down at her like an item of prey. Admittedly, she didn't mind when he was like this. They had been together since their third year, and quite frankly they kept it to themselves. They had never felt the need to announce it, nor did they enjoy any sort of public displays of affection, aside from perhaps him giving her a small kiss on the hand when they departed for the holidays. (y/n) raised a brow to him and stood upright, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were the boss of me." She snorted.  
For a moment, Draco forgot exactly where he was, quickly reaching out and gripping her green and silver striped tie, wrapping it around his hand and tugging her closer to him, forcing her to hold onto the table for support. "You keep up this attitude and you'll be in for it later, (y/n).." He growled softy. (y/n)'s expression remained hard as she whispered 'prove it' under her breath, eyes narrowed as she cleared her throat, darting her eyes towards the others who were now staring. He quickly released her tie, turning to them with his signature scowl. "What exactly are you gits staring at?" He spat before storming off towards the doors, (y/n) close behind him.

\--------------------

During class, things had calmed down between the two quite a bit. They were sitting quietly beside each other sharing notes, and some could swear Draco cracked a smile or two at something (y/n) had said.

  
About this time, nearly everyone was out in the courtyard, lazing about in the common-rooms, or meandering about the caste for no real reason. This included the couple. They were sitting on a large leather couch before the fireplace in the Slytherin common-room, their robes thrown neatly over the back, leaving both of them in the crisp button down shirts, her in her pleated skirt, perfectly cinched around her waist, and he in his remarkably tailored trousers. The pair of them looked to be the perfect image of Slytherin. Perfect posture, flawless in almost every physical way, only exchanging devious smirks as they sipped their tea in quiet conversation with each other. Her hair was always pulled into a tight, neat, bun, leaving her bangs and small bits of hair framing her face, perfectly in place just like Dracos.  
Draco gave a small sigh, gently setting his teacup down on the table before them as he turned to have a look around the common-room. It was barren all except for themselves and a couple first years, stressing over homework. That's when his signature smirk grew across his face, taking (y/n)'s hand and pulling her up to his dormitory. Luckily, no one was in there either.

"Draco, are you honestly sure this is the best time for th--" She was quickly cut off by him pressing his index finger to her lips.  
"If I say it's time, it's time. You know that." He growled softly in her ear.  
"Yes sir." She purred quietly, the low rumble of his voice sending a chill down her spine.  
"Good girl.." He smirked. Taking a step back, he began to circle her slowly, loosening his tie slightly as he did so. "Now, about your little attitude earlier.. I think it's worthy of punishment. What do you think?"  
"Yes sir." She breathed, trembling sightly as she watched him circle her like prey, eyeing her up and down, unsure of when he might come in for the figurative kill.  
"Good. Now close your eyes."

She did as she was told, standing upright as she felt him circle her one or two more times, thinking of just what to do with her. Soon, he came to a conclusion. He approached her from behind, resting his hands gently on her hips for just a moment before gliding them up her sides, stopping briefly at her breasts to give them a firm squeeze, before moving to begin unbuttoning her shirt ever so slowly. His lips brushing gently against the nape of her neck, his breath running over her soft, cool skin causing goosebumps to rise over every inch of her.  
Slowly still, he loosened her tie, running his hands back down her sides. She let out a small moan as his fingertips brushed along the bare skin of her stomach, causing a mischievous grin to play on his lips. Without warning, he gripped her hips firmly, pulling her back into himself with a deep, primal growl in her ear. She gasped, her hands instinctively moving to his as she let out a small whimper. Her knees were weak, breath trembling already. He always knew exactly how to make her desperate for him. To make her ready to get on her knees and beg.  
She could feel his erection through his pants; he wanted her just as much as she needed him. But this was her punishment, and she knew it. He was going to tease her until she was a quivering, whimpering mess. Until she begged him through quiet whimpers to let her cum. She was going to love every second of it. She really was a glutton for punishment, that she could openly admit. Not that she had to, in all honesty. Draco knew. He had always known, and even now, as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, sliding it down her hips, he knew how much she was relishing the punishment of making her wait. Making her tremble at his every touch, every soft breath he let out against her neck.  
He took a step back, admiring her body as she stood, her hands still gently resting where his had been just a moment before. She was only clad in her knee high socks and partial lace black bra. A grin grew across his face as he stared at her bare ass, taking a moment to walk around her once again. He cheeks were bright red and she quickly crossed her arms in front of herself.

  
"My my, someone has been expecting this today, hasn't she~?" Draco purred, reaching out to gently take one of her hands, pulling her a bit closer.  
"Perhaps.." (y/n) smiled sheepishly.  
"Good.." He chuckled softly, running his fingers up her arm, to her neck, before pulling her hair down.  
She shook her head a bit to help her hair fluff out properly, but just as she had finished, he took a handful of her gorgeous hair right at the roots, pulling her down onto her knees. She stared up at him, biting her lower lip as he released her hair, placing his hands on his hips. A moment of silence passed and he raised a brow. "Well, (y/n), what are you waiting for? You know exactly what I want from you."  
She nodded, sitting up on her knees to begin unbuckling his belt, button, zipper..

  
  
Soon enough, his pants and boxers were at his knees, his sizable shaft bare before her. No matter how many times they had been in this situation, she still loved to relish every moment of it, to admire his body as she had the very first time. However, Draco was in no mood to be playing games. He gripped her hair once more, forcing the head of his large cock against her pouty lips. With a small moan she took him into her mouth, causing Draco to allow a soft groan escape his lips. Without a seconds hesitation he forced himself further into her mouth, tightening his grip on her hair as he tugged at it, pulling her back and forth along his shaft. She gave quiet moans when she could, pressing her tongue right up against him. Her hands quickly moved to her breasts, squeezing and fondling herself roughly as he began to get forceful, thrusting hard into her mouth.  
Tears began to well in her eyes from the force at which he was slamming against the back of her throat. It was a little painful, but god did she love it. One hand moved down from her breast to her throbbing clit. She began to gently rub at herself, occasionally slipping a finger into herself. Just as suddenly as he had begun, Draco pulled out of her mouth and glared down at her. He had not given her permission to begin pleasuring herself.

"Get up." He ordered, stepping out of his pants and beginning to unbutton his shirt. She did as she was told, only to be promptly pushed over onto some random bed. She wasn't sure if it was his or some other random Slytherin boys; and frankly she didn't much care. Draco wasted no time in climbing between her legs, trailing kisses up from her hip to her neck, where he bit down hard, eliciting a loud gasp, followed by a pained moan. He pinned her wrists to the bed, leaning up from her neck to look at her. Helpless beneath him. Trembling. Silently begging for more. But he wanted more of her. He wanted to hear her beg.

 

"Tell me what you want, (y/n)" He purred, licking his lips as his stone grey eyes burned into her own.  
"I want you~" She whimpered in return, squirming beneath him, gently trying to tug her hands away.  
"Beg for it." He growled, tightening his grip on her wrists, glaring down into her (y/e/c) eyes.  
"Please.." She whimpered once more. "Please, Draco. I need you. I need you to fuck me~"  
"How badly do you need it, you filthy little slut?" He smirked, the sound of her begging was music to his ears.  
"More than anything~"

 

With that, he began slowly rubbing his shaft against her slit, feeling how wet she was against him made his length twitch with desire. He quickly pulled her wrists above her head, holding them there with one hand while he slowly guided himself into her with the other.  
(Y/n) moaned softly as he pushed inside of her, beginning to rock his hips immediately, resting both his hands on her waist. He kept his gentle, steady pace for a few moments, taking in every small moan that sounded from her soft lips. His grip tightened suddenly, his fingers digging into her tender skin as he began thrusting roughly against her g-spot. Her moans grew louder immediately as she closed her eyes tightly, leaning her head back into the mattress.

 

"H-harder~" She breathed, gripping at the sheets at her sides.

 

A wicked grin shot across Dracos face as he obliged her, one hand snaking up her body slowly. His fingers wrapped around her throat, gripping tightly as his thrusts became more and more violent, her moans being cut short by the force behind them. (Y/n) furrowed her brow slightly, muttering his name between moans. He could tell her climax was coming, fast. He made a split second decision to move his hand from her hip and began rubbing her clit as he continued to fuck her senseless into the mattress.  
(Y/n) cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed, her entire body tensing, her toes curling, her walls tightening around his thick shaft. He groaned quietly, giving a few final violent thrusts as he released inside of her, holding himself fully inside for a moment as they both panted heavily, trembling together. Once he had caught his breath enough, he puled away from her, sitting up on the side of the bed, rolling his shoulders and neck a bit to loosen up. (Y/n) sat up on her knees, pressing herself against his back and wrapping her arms around him. "Feel better, darling?" She purred.

  
  
"Much better.." He smirked, turning slightly to face her, placing a hand gently on the back of her head and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "Now how about we go and get some dinner?"


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are more tense than ever between Draco and his lover.. He can't stop thin,king about every little thing that could go wrong.. But everyone needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever but I've been working so much that I haven't had the time or motivation to actually do this. But here it is, finally.

It had been a while since (y/n) and Draco had shared any intimacies, and the stress between them was nearly unbearable. All they did was bicker lately, about what seemed like the most trivial things. If one of the pair had the slightest tone of annoyance to their voice, it would spark what seemed like something that would turn into an all out brawl.  
However, when no one was around, late at night in the common rooms, Draco would collapse in (y/n)'s arms and try his best not to cry. The task he had been given was unspeakable to most. In fact, hardly anyone was permitted to know what it was. She knew. Of course she did. Though Draco was a rather hard and secretive person, (y/n) was one person he refused to keep secrets from.

  
Tonight was no different than most nights, other than the setting. Draco laying his head in (y/n)'s lap, his eyes closed as she ran her fingers gently through his hair, humming quietly to relax his mind. Trying her best to keep him from thinking about anything too horrible. In all honesty, she had no clue what to do other than to stand beside him and try her best to support him. She wasn't sure if she was ready for what was going to happen, or really if she was resdy for what would happen if everything went 'according to plan.' But one thing she knew was she was ready to stand by him no matter what. She loved him. More than anything.. More than anyone. More than her own family. Everyone knew that, considering she had spent nearly every holiday at Malfoy manor rather than at home with her own family.

"(Y/n)..." Draco whispered, pulling her train of thought away from the conflicting thoughts she was clouding her mind with.  
"Yes, my love?" She tilted her head, looking down at him.  
"Are you sure you want to do this.. I mean.. Stay with me, through everything?"  
"Of course.." She furrowed her brow, twirling a lock of his silver hair around her index finger. "Why wouldn't I?"  
"It's just.. It's dangerous.. I don't want you getting hurt.." He sighed,   
"I'll be fine, Draco.. I promise." (Y/n) smiled softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

She was relishing in the time they had alone. Being at Malfoy Manor for this round of the holidays wasn't exactly pleasant, what with the frequent visitation of Death Eaters and the like. But tonight, Christmas eve, they were finally alone, sitting in one of the many rooms of the manor, a small fire set in the fireplace settled into the wall before them. They shared another moment of silence before Draco sat up, turning to face (y/n) directly.

"(y/n) ..." He said, his tone direct and serious. "You know that if I even make the smallest mistake.. We're both dead.."  
"I know." She nodded.  
"And you're--"  
"Draco... A world without you isn't one I want to live in.. I would be honored to die by your side. No matter what you're fighting for." She gave a small, reassuring smile, laying a small, gentle kiss on his cheek. He only sighed, leaning back from her a bit, placing his hand gently on her cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb as a small tear welled in his eye. However, the moment he felt his eye begin to burn, he looked away, recoiling himself to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. He didn't want her to see him like this. He was supposed to be strong. He was chosen. Out of al others, The Dark Lord had chosen for him to take on this task. He had to stand tall and be strong.

"Draco..." (Y/n) whispered, reaching over and laying a hand gently on his shoulder.   
"I'm fine.." He choked, his breath catching slightly in his chest.  
"No.. you're not." She sighed, running her fingers down his arm slightly. She wished desperately that he would just let his emotions out. But she knew it was a long shot. His father had always held him to a higher standard than that. He had to be hard. He had to be stoic. He had to be a Malfoy. This, by extension, applied to her as well. She, however, was already accustomed to having to remain silent about her emotions, due to her parents distaste for the fact that she had been sorted into Slytherin, as well as her choice to begin socializing with Draco and his 'croonies.'

  
This, however, was different. The one person she would lay her own life down for was before her, choking back tears because of something he had to do. He had to do it or she and his entire family would die, or face a fate worse than death somehow. He could care less about himself in this situation; but the thought of her dyingbecause of his inability to go through with this.. It was an unbearable thought. This brought a lump to her own throat and caused her eyes to become a tad misty. But she refused to let herself break. Not now. Not when he needed her the most.

She gripped his shirt, pulling him down to her chest, holding him right between her breasts as he trembled gently. He put up no protest, relaxing into her, his arms wrapping around her mid section as he began to cry quietly against her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, holding his tight. She had never seen his so scared, so tense, or so broken since they had met. Of course he had been holding this back for years,but given his responsibility to hold such a burden on his so suddenly had just brought it up to the surface.

"(Y/N)..." He sniffled, looking up at her as he began to pull himself away after a long moment.  
"Yes?"  
"Please don--"  
"I would never tell anyone, you know that.."  
"Thank you.." He gave a weak smile, sitting up and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

They shared a long moment of silence before she leaned her head on his shoulder, giving a small sigh.

"I love you, Draco.."  
"I love you, too, (y/n).." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer against him.  
They remained there, watching the fire in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Draco stood, taking her hand and pulling her up with him.

 

She followed without a word as he lead her up to his bedroom, closing the door behind them and locking it firmly. Sitting himself on the bed, he patted the spot beside him, giving her a gentle smirk. Without hesitation, she sat beside him, already feeling his lips against her neck as he planted gentle kisses up to her jaw, his hands gliding up her sides so gently she wasn't sure if she was actually feeling it, or just imagining it. Soon enough, he was unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall down her arms to the mattress. He continued to trail kisses up to her lips, pressing her back slightly to lay her down, one hand moving up her leg from her knee, right under her skirt. He began rubbing at her through her panties, causing small moans to escape from her lips. Chills ran down her spine as his kisses lead down her front, stopping between her breasts as he slid a hand beneath her to unhook her bra and toss it to the floor. 

"Draco.." She breathed, biting her lip gently.   
"Yes?"  
"You know we don't have to do this if you're not feeling up to it.."  
"(y/n) .. " He sighed, holding himself up on his hands, his lean, yet muscularframe hovering above her, his hair a perfect mess in his face. "If I didn't want to, I woudn't have innitiated.."  
"I know, but--"

She was cut off by a gentle kiss, to which she melted into.

"Do you want to?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes." She purred, resting her hands on his shoulders and pulling him back down to resume the passionate kiss.

As the overs continued their intimate dance, they continued to shed their dressings. His shirt was next, falling to the floor as her sat upright, pulling her along with himself before turning them around and laying down on his back, her straddling his hips. She pulled away from the kiss, biting her lip as she looked down at his body, her breath heavy as she thought of all the things she couldn't wait for. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.   
But he wouldn't have that. She couldn't have him until she could barely speak. He ran his hands up her legs from her knees, so slowly it made her tremble. He stopped at her hips, holding her down onto himself firmly as he began to grind against her, his cock clearly already hard. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back a bit as a moan escaped her lips. Once he heard her little moan, his hands continued their path, up her sides, slithering around to her back to finally unhook her bra as he'd attempted to do earlier. He leaned up, lips meeting her neck as he skillfully unfastened her bra, softly sliding the staps down her arms before tossing it to the floor. He quickly began to massage her breasts, kissing her neck more roughly, her hands moving to his own as she attempted to keep herself quiet; the last thing they needed at the moment was for his parents to hear them and interrupt their much needed break from reality.

  
Before she knew it, she was on her back again, Draco trailing kisses down from her neck to her breasts, his hands snaking down her sides and tugging her skirt down along with her panties. Soon enough, she was entirely exposed before him, his lips trailing down her stomach ever so slowly. Her legs began to tremble as he prodded her entrance with his middle finger, gently kissing the outer lips of her pussy. Soft moans continued to stream from her mouth, leaning her head back as she slowly pushed his finger into her, pressing his tongue to her clit and closing his eyes. Slowly, he began to pump his finger into her, stroking her throbbing clit with his tongue, listening closely to every little noise she made.

  
He began to push a second finger into her, picking up the pace with both his fingers and his tongue as he worked at her, his free hand caressing her inner thigh as her breath hitched in her throat, her walls tightening around his fingers. She was so close, and he was ready to make her beg. Just as she began to moan a tad louder, her legs trembling and her body tensing, ready to climax; he stopped. He pulled his fingers from her, moving his kisses to her thighs as she whimpered in protest. He paid no mind to her gripping his shoulders, halfheartedly trying to push him back down to finish her off as he kissed back up her body, stopping at her neck as he sat up, unbuttoning his trousers as slowly as he found appropriate, her eyes glued to him. He loved when she was like this. Her eyes full of lust and desire for him to just take her.  
And take her he would; when he found it appropriate to do so.   
Finally he had stripped himself down, his erection pressing firmly against the sensitive, swollen lips of her pussy as he leaned down to press a rough, passionate kiss to her lips.He rocked his hips so slowly it was torture; his length rubbing so slowly against her clit it made her want to scream. It didn't take long for her to break the kiss, gripping tightly to his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath.

  
"P-please..Draco.. Don't tease me anymore.." She purred.

  
A wide grin spread across his face and he began to nibble her earlobe, pulling back slightly to press the head of his cock against her wet, throbbing entrance.   
"What do you want?" He whispered, his voice almost malicious.  
"You know what I want.."  
He growled, suddenly gripping her throat tightly. "I said 'What do you want.'"  
She gasped, biting her lip, her eyes closing as she leaned her hed back once again, a chill running down her spine.   
"I-I want you to fuck me, Draco.. Please~" She begged, her body nearly writing beneath him.

He took a moment to silently revel in the pleasure he got from hearing her beg for him before he pushed his length into her, a soft moan escaping them both at the same moment. He pushed his full length into her, pulling all the way out just as slowly. He continued this pattern until she was squirming and whimpering beneath him once again. Finally picking up the pace, he placed his hands on her hips, now thrusting deep into her tight little pussy as she called out in pain and pleasure.

  
He watched her, every face she made, every little expression, every time she would bite her lip or gripped at the bed sheets he felt the need to fuck her harder, and so he did. She arched her back, pressing her chest up, causing her perfect tits to bounce more and more with each thrust. He loved every moan, every face, every little thing she did. But he wanted more, and he knew exactly how to get it. He moved one hand down slowly, beginning to rub her clit as he thrust himself into her almost violently.

  
"F-fuck~!" She mewled, digging her nails into the bed sheets as her legs began to twitch, her entire body trembling. "Draco, I.. I'm gonna cum~" She panted.   
"Not until you ask, kitten~" He purred, rubbing her faster and harder.  
"P-please Draco~" She panted, curling her toes as she forced herself to hold her orgasm back the best she could.

He leaned down, drawing his tongue up her neck to her ear, letting out arugged breath before whispering gruffly. "Cum for me~"

Immidiately, she called his name, her entire body tensing as an intense rush of pleasure washed over her, her cheeks flushing bright pink as she climaxed, her body releasingonto his as she continued to moan, panting to catch her breath as she rode out her orgasm, him continuing to thrust forcefully into her, his own climax not far behind.   
"Mnn, fuck, Cum for me Draco.. Please~~" She mewled, his grip tightening on his hips before he grabbed at her throat again, thrusting harder and faster than he ever had before into her, biting his lip so hard he began to draw blood. Soon enough, he forced his entire length into her, pumping his hot cum into her tight little pussy. He took a moment to catch his breath, releasinghis grip on her throat as he collapsed ontop of her momentarily before rolling off to the side and pulling her close.   
"That was nice.." He smirked.  
"It was.." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

Before they knew it, they had both fallen asleep after a half-assed attempt to cover themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> (Also if I get enough requests I will continue this on a story line, probably.)


End file.
